


Daughter of the Alchemist

by LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe/pseuds/LyzzyWhoLyzzyMe
Summary: After realizing her father's fate, Riza escapes to the only haven she knows- Roy Mustang.
Relationships: Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657057
Kudos: 29





	Daughter of the Alchemist

“An alchemist is a creature who cannot live without pursuing the truth, Riza," her father responds, shadows dancing from his slight rocking, hunching over his papers.

Tray in hand, Riza fought her trembling joints. The warm chicken's aroma, spiced just as Roy instructed, makes Riza's stomach churn. So hungry...

_ 'Leave the tray in his study if you must, he'll eat eventually.' _

Pale candlelight outlines the rims of books, suffocating in father's bookshelves. No outdoor light can split through the room for the harrowing shelves shroud the walls, the windows. So tall they look as though they hold the crooked room up. So tall, mother said, Rübezahl may be the only one who can reach the loftiest journal.

Riza tiptoes forward, mindful which wooden plank wails too loudly and the hiccups of paper in her path. "You need your strength, father." She piles the books at his side, gingerly placing the tray-

His bony hand grips her wrist. "What are you doing."

"Ah… I… Uh, made some dinner."

He glances over the meat, bread, butter, milk. "You did it again."

Riza swallows. There is no way to explain Roy's part without ruining the trust father bestows upon him… No possible way to explain Chris's generosity. Not a single way.

"You did!" Father bursts from his chair, paper and dust sporing from beneath him. "You've stolen again!"

Gritting her teeth, Riza looks to her worn shoes.

He releases her wrist, a gnarled frown gripping his face. "For such a brilliant child, you've overlooked much. This meal you bring,  _ fresh _ from someone's oven, goes against equivalent exchange… Against every moral taught to you. We alchemists are to serve the people, not take. How are we to better the lives of others if you're stripping them of their basic needs?!" His fist slams the table. "Return this immediately."

"Yes, father," Riza cups the tray into her hands, heart throbbing in her chest. _ At least you tried. _

"The only hunger in an alchemist's heart, OUR hearts, is  _ knowledge _ . Perhaps if you took our lessons as seriously as Mr. Mustang you'd know better."

Stepping back, Riza plainly says. "I will do so. Excuse me," she sotto voces, turning away. "I'll return this."

"Be back before dark," her father orders, collapsing back into the creaky chair.

_ Screeeee _ , the floor howls beneath Riza's plantar.

"QUIET! QUIET!" Her father frenzies, his shadow showing his wild motions.

Riza stops walking. My god. A silent teardrop ripples the milk against the cup's rim. My god… Father doesn't…  _ Truly doesn't _ … Know it's already dark.

  


“My, you’re doing splendid!” Madam Chris cheers, sipping a glass of water to wash down the chicken. 

Roy also chews down the chicken, nodding as he swallows. “Much better than last time, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you,” Riza meekly grins.

Madam squints at her. “You’re telling us he didn’t even  _ touch _ it?”

Riza nods.

“Hm…” Roy taps his fork against his lips. “He needs to eat... Won’t take our money… Abides not to make money… Refuses militarial funds…”

“You’re not considering joining, are you?” Riza blurts, leaning over the kitchen table. She gapes, “S… sorry, I didn’t mean to speak out of turn like that-”

“Master isn’t here,” Roy chuckles, swatting Riza’s worry away. “Aunt and I don’t mind.”

The smile on their lips lessen as Riza murmurs, “It’s like I can’t breathe around him. No sudden or loud noise, must come at will, no talking, no… no reaction to anything he used to fret:

“He used to get furious when I’d attend mother’s things. Now I’m… I’m growing into her things, spray her perfume, cut my hair like hers…

“Yell when I’d mention both of us losing weight, nothing edible to eat, no clean water,

“Scorn me for being so rash to wash in the creek nearby since our canopy bath no longer runs- same for our sinks,

“Lecture when I’d arrive late…”

Riza closes her eyes, sipping her milk. “Nothing. I fear his health, mind, soul, body… all of it.”

“Me too,” Roy adds. “If he refuses to eat, he’ll grow ill.”

“Already started coughing,” Riza sighs.

Madam pulls out a bowl, collecting vegetables and fruit. “Good side of this, he won’t notice if there’s food in the home.”

Roy looks down at his pop. “No one will finish his research if he’s to pass, his notes are beyond indecipherable.”

Glancing at Roy, she says, “I no longer wish to learn alchemy. I’m not taking part in his death.”

“I’ll be frank with you, Riza. That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” he casually sips his drink, “He’s always been quite the dictator when teaching you… nothing like me.”

“Always gruff but kind.”

“Unless I mention the military, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Roy-boy,” madam’s voice thunders as she slams a signifigant amount of wood onto the counter, “do me a favor, huh?”

His dark eyes sink in the wood. “It’s already chopped.”

“No shit,” Madam laughs, “Make Riza here some dinnerware.”

Roy grins, “My pleasure, let me get my things,” he bounces out of his seat and heads to the back rooms.

“I can’t accept this,” Riza 

  


  


“You’re the best shot I’ve got,” Roy pronounces, his head bobbing with his step. “I’ve been dying for venison for over a month now.”

Riza rolls her eyes, following after him in the rough terrain. “You’re dragging me out here on our free days so you can watch me hunt?”

“And to share the gift I have at the treehouse.”

“The treehouse you need to fix, I might add.”

Roy turned around and gave a solid, fat glare. “I’ll get to it… eventually.”

“We’ll work on that vice together,” Riza snorts, “We both know you’re the farthest thing from procrastinator.”

“Hey, when I actually do things… people get surprised and sometimes give extra praise for it,” he smirks, “OR they just won’t see me coming when I do it!”

She shakes her head, fixing his lopsided collar. “Take advantage then. If you’re so keen on it helping.”

A slight brush of pink swept over his cheeks. “Haha-” he laughs nervously, “I uh- guess I’ll do that.”

“Good,” she fastens her fix in place then motions forward. “After you.”

“You know,” Roy says, hiking up the rope of his surlap back onto his shoulder, “It’s usually ladies first.”

“I’m aware.”

He pauses. “Heeeey!” He groans.

Riza giggles, patting his back, “Just keep going.”

Despite the uneasy path of loose gravel, rocks, and sparingly uprooted earth to trip you, the woods make a nice home to escape. The soft coo of the birds, taking wing between the tree’s top tiers. Fidgeting of the grass as an animal passes. Small flowers guiding them through a maze that made perfect sense. Gold light filtering, catching some twirling leaves as it falls down and envelops the mossy wood. The soil itself sunk in a bit as you walk but would soon dry in the afternoons as the sun shows her smile.

“Here we are!” Roy sings, setting his items down on the rock ledge. “The perfect area for shooting.”

Perfect is an understatement. A couple thin trees camouflage anything, anyone, sitting behind them on a platform of stone, trimmed every so slightly with lace-like moss. Multiple transmutation circles carved in deep. The stream is in clear view, the path back home too. And just off in the distance, the meticulously built treehouse. And above their spot, a clearing of the trees… perfect for light, perfect for looking at stars.

Unpacking his blocks of equipment, Roy went, “Blegh!”

“What?” Riza asks, leaning meekly against a tree.

“I forgot we took it apart… it’s gonna take me forever to put it back together!”

Kneeling down, Riza scoops out the pieces of the carefully sculpted alchemical bow. Each piece, contorted so the regular population can’t, holds a circle of its own to transmute different advantages to the bow. Bow shape. Spear kind. Anchor strength. The occasional scope (for when Roy toys with it). “Let me try,” she says, glancing over the mechanics. “Ah, just ignore the circles, that’s all.” After each click, the arrow curves into place. Riza pulls down the bowstring, connecting it to the bow.

“Don’t know how you’re so good with weapons,” Roy groans.

“Don’t know how you’re so good,” Riza responds, wrapping her index and middle fingers with tape… should be enough against the wire.

“Good with…?” Roy’s brows raise.

“Just good,” Riza responds, a smile on her lips. “You’re always so kind to me, look out for me. Listen to me. Guide me, guard me. Perhaps one day I’ll be able to return the favor-”

A glint catches her eye.

She kneels on Roy’s back. “Don’t move.”

Horrified, Roy whips up an arrow to her. “I won’t. I fear if I do, you might shoot me.”

“There’s a time and a place for everything,” She answers, her eyes focusing on the small, moving patch of tan.

Roy whimpers,  _ “There’s a time and a place to shoot me?” _

“Hush,” Riza loads the arrow, pulling it back ever so slowly. As the warm summer glisten brushes her arms, it also mists the outline of the buck… right as it looks straight at Riza.

And the arrow was gone.

Riza winces, stepping off of Roy. “Damn…”

Roy glances up at her. “What is it?” He shimmies up, looking in her view, then turns to look at her. “It’s alright. Come on, I didn’t think it was gonna be this long.”

Reluctantly, Riza tucks the crossbow between elbow and arm as the two teenagers head to lower parts.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you,” Roy rejoices, lifting the deer’s head by its horn. “Headshot on the first try.”

“There’s no benefit to such a shot except to kill,” Riza whispers.

“Or to defend yourself,” Roy contradicts. Looking back at her heavy eyes, he adds, “You  _ could _ always use your aim to win me some decent money at the bar.”

“Mmm,” Riza crosses her arms, her eyes unable to meet the animal’s. Why is it so cruel? Why is it like this? Death… 

“Alright, let me wrap this big boy up and I’ll meet you up in the house!” Roy says.

“Sure thing,” Riza says, though she’d already started walking away she treads faster. And never looks back.

  


Resting soundly on the cot, Riza rests her eyes for a moment. No fear of bugs, no pressure her rolling in bed may be too loud. She could sleep here. And she’d be safe; she can hear Roy climbing up the ladder as loudly-and ungracefully- as possible.

“Now that that’s all done!” Roy laughs, clapping his hands. “Gift time!” He wringles out a bag from a homemade dresser. “You have to swear not to tell my aunt.”

Sitting upright, Riza folds her hands neatly on her lap. “I swear.”

Suddenly jerky, Roy’s motions stumble and falter as he pulls out a box. Small, really. Wooden, transmutation marks faint. He nudges himself forward and holds out the box to Riza.

“Oh? For me?” She gingerly takes it.

“Yeah, I made them,” his face brightens red.

Riza opens the box, inside two plain stud earrings. “You…” she gapes at them, “you… made these?”

He ruffles the back of his hair, chuckling, “Yeah, yeah it’s a little silly I know…”

“Not silly,” she corrects, “not silly at all.” A wide smile infects her lips. “They’re very beautiful. Thank you…” Then her grin wavers. “But I’m afraid I may not be able to wear them.”

Roy’s brows raise as he lowers to sit beside her. “What do you mean?” He asks.

Lowering her head, Riza can see her reflection in the beautifully crafted gifts. “My ears may have closed up.”

“Uh…” Roy’s eyes reflect a man who’s in utter bewilderment. “Your ears are ah… they look open? I mean-”

Riza laughs, “My piercing’s are closed, where my piercings were? On my ears?”

“Like the piercing’s holes?”

“Like the piercing’s holes.”

Roy shivers, “Sounds gross.”

She shrugs, whirling the earrings around to see how the light moves with them. “Problem is that I might not be able to get them through the holes… since they could have closed. I haven’t worn earrings in quite some time, needing the money and all…”

“Why don’t we give it a shot?”

“Piercing my ears?”

His soft smile washes the worry from her. Sitting up on the cot, Roy says, “Piercing your ears.”

“All I have to do is make the pole parts’ end a little sharper, then adjust the backing so it fits right, and we should be fine.”

Riza grins. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much, please five some feedback!


End file.
